


I'm gonna take that as a yes

by TyrantTirade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: “Will you marry me?” Steve asks. It locks up his throat and he has to blink his eyes out to keep from collapsing into the floor because his nerves are running collapsed livewires and shocking against the floor and his knee is shaking against the floor and he just might puke from how vicious the knots in his stomach are but he's on his knee and the moments here.





	I'm gonna take that as a yes

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting around and figured id post it. 
> 
> This is very mushy and very not like me, im not romantic. Idk how i managed this.
> 
> Self-edited, all mistakes are mine.

Steve purchases the ring on a whim at Zales on A midday Sunday at the mall during his day off while Bucky's working. He remembers it a little too clearly.

He's got a paper bag in his palm with pairs of American apparel boxer briefs folded up inside and a take out container of half eaten Chinese food when he spots A window display with Mannequin hands wearing rings. There's six or seven, mostly female stylized hands on multiple shelves and they're all beautiful.

However; One in particular makes his chest pull tight. Like it catches his eye to the point that he almost can't look away. All he can imagine is the thing around Bucky's finger. 

It gets him picturing mundane things like Bucky holding a beer in his hand with the ring on his finger and a gorgeous smile on his face. Like Bucky driving in his car, the steering wheel in clutch, ring sitting gracefully atop that damn cover he has over the wheel. Like Bucky holding his hand, Just fucking holding his hand.

—  
He walks in with his little paper bag looking like he's lost when an older woman greets him with a soft smile and an almost knowing look. “How can I help you honey?” She asks. 

And dammit, Steve can't even believe he's doing this. He doesn't know if bucky will hate it or love it or be indifferent but every fiber of his being screams to just get it. Gut instinct, he just has to.

He breathes out and tosses the words at the saleswoman like he's afraid to do so. “I think I want to propose to my partner.” It comes out quick and lazy, rushed and terrified.

He assumes that she’d give him a look of judgement or take him to the women's rings but instead she perks up into a wide grin, nails clacking thoughtfully across the glass display case and she answers “Well maybe I can help you with that.”

Steve can't keep himself from quirking up a cheesy ass grin, because holy motherfuck he's actually doing this.

—  
An hour or so later, he has the ring in a little velvet box tucked into his coat pocket, zipped up and safe, and he can't stop thinking about how perfect it is. It's more perfect in his palms than it ever could have been in that window display. He has to force himself not to pull it out and stare at it or just sob like an idiot.

It's shiny onyx black with matte black cable cord (Like a miniaturized version of what holds up the Brooklyn bridge) wrapped around it and steel rivets to hold the cord in place. It's dark and masculine and rustic and Steve wants to see it on Bucky like he wants to breathe. 

—  
He hasn't been so sure about proposing before. It's all been a confusing thing. While, yes, they've been together for basically ever, there's still this whole deeper level than just getting married. 

It's not just a ring and a wedding. It's documentation, changing names, the fear of divorce, the fear of being too committed. It's being more than just together, it's being one. It's being deeper than they've ever been before. 

But somehow, now that he thinks about it all. About he and Bucky being one. About being official, not just two guys. About having a wedding and signing papers and changing names. He's honestly never been so sure about anything in his entire life. 

He's walking to his car and realizing that he wants to spend every waking moment with Bucky, stargaze into his eyes, hold him forever. Share a name, have a family, have literally fucking everything with the guy. He wants it all so bad that it hurts. 

Goddamn, he is going to marry the fuck out of that little fuck.

—  
It's all so much to take in that he sits in his car for a half hour staring at the fucking thing like he's looking at God.

He's not sure of he wants to puke, cry, or laugh until he does both. 

Fuck, he should have figured out a plan first.

—  
“It's gorgeous Steve,” Natasha hums like you'd think he had given it to her.

“You think so?” He responds and he really hadn't yet felt nervous until this moment. Now he feels sort of like a fucking idiot.

He's having lunch with Nat and Sam at the Ramen joint near their home. 

It's been two days since he bought the ring and it's been sitting in his coat pocket the entire time. He's slept maybe five hours in the two days, his nerves are absolutely haywire.

He reaches his breaking point in keeping it to himself when he catches himself staring at the ring while on the toilet. He almost instantly curses himself for how hopeless he is and calls Natasha on the pretense of an emergency lunch and A secret.

A couple hours later and they're looking at it like it with romantic little heart eyes as if they can sense how much love has been put into it. They obviously love it, considering the comments and how in awe Sam is of it. He's still boiling from nervousness hoping that Bucky will like it even a little.

“I'm a woman Steve, If I say that it's gorgeous it's obviously gorgeous,” Natasha says, her thick lips curling up into a humble little grin that absolutely sincere and so reassuring.

Steve smiles wide and happy but his eyes echo his nerves, just that little tinge of fear, like it's in the precipice of rejection but it's still so hopeful. Like an anxious sort of hopeful “God I hope he likes it.”

“He'll love it” Sam adds “It could be plastic and he would love it, you should know that.” 

Which is true, more than true. Bucky's the kind of guy that gets all happy and grateful for receiving socks as a gift. He's the kind of guy that would give away the clothes on his back and be happy with just a simple ‘Thank you’ in response. Bucky's kind and appreciative and just, so so so perfect.

Steve just wants to give Bucky the world and the stars and the moon on a string. Bucky's not picky, Bucky's simple and humble and Steve absolutely does know that Bucky will love it regardless.

Steve just wants to give bucky perfection like he deserves.

“Now to figure out how to actually give it to him.”

—  
Thanks to Nat's help he settles on making reservations at a simple Italian restaurant in Brooklyn. He debated on it just being them both but decided finally to have their friend group there as well. 

There friends there would not only help make it more casual and surprising but also make the whole engaging to your longtime partner in a public place a little less awkward. Because Steve's entirely aware that they have a tendency to both be uber awkward like, a good ninety percent of the time. 

 

—  
There's been a lot of talk over the past year about them getting married. A lot of discourse over someday’s and maybe's and hopefully’s and what if’s

—  
Bucky's bruising his teeth the first time it comes up in a serious manner. He's muffled under toothpaste “hey ‘teve, How long we been together?”

Steve's reading Thoreau’s Walden in bed with his thick framed reading glasses on and nothing besides their down comforter covering him. “Are you Fucking serious?” 

“What?” Bucky responds, spitting into the sink. 

“We had an anniversary like, A month ago.”

“Honestly Steve, I didn't know it then either.”

“You're a Dick, you know that?”

“Well...You are what you eat shithead”

“I eat shitheads?”

“Yeah Steven you eat goddamn shitheads...now tell me how long we've been together.”

“I guess if we're being technical, I was sixteen, you were seventeen. So...Eleven years.”

“Fuck man, why aren't we married yet?”

“Because marriage is hard and I'm afraid that if I marry you I'll regret it and then I'll have to pay for a divorce.”

“What the fuck Steve? I'm supposed to be the pessimist in this pairing you literal dildo.”

“I'm kidding Bucky, God, I don't know...I don't know why we aren't.”

“Do you wanna get married?”

“I mean, it wouldn't change anything but of course I do.”

Bucky walks out of the bathroom towards their bed. “Me too- Hey, the whole, ‘Nothing but glasses’ thing is kinda hot on you, like Clark Kent Hot.”

“Clark Kent hot is me jumping into the bathtub fully clothed. I'm like my own kind of superhero hot. like, Stargirl.”

“You're a Fucking dweeb”

 

—  
“Will you marry me?” Steve asks. It locks up his throat and he has to blink his eyes out to keep from collapsing into the floor because his nerves are running collapsed livewires and shocking against the floor and his knee is shaking against the floor and he just might puke from how vicious the knots in his stomach are but he's on his knee and the moments here.

Bucky sets his face in his palms and chokes on sobs like he's just had his heart broken. It feels like forever of Bucky just wailing into his palms.

Steve's knee hurts against the hardwood and his stomach is in knots still but he has never felt love for another human being in his life like he does for Bucky in this moment.

 

—  
The seat he's sitting in feels like it's tying him down and he can't move but he wants to scream.

“You don't have to say yes,” Steve says reassuringly but it sounds so broken and nervous and it just makes Bucky want to scream even more.

Bucky cringes up and lifts his face regretfully because the tears in his eyes run down in fat streaks and he can't breathe and looks like a mess because his face is choked up and he looks like he just got punched but he's shaking his head and trying to force words past thick sobs.

“It's okay,” Steve says with a hint of a chuckle behind his words. He claps his big palm on Bucky's back softly as Bucky continues to shake his head and bawl like he's saying something but he's not saying a thing past crying like a fucking infant. “It's okay Bucky.”

“No it's not,” Bucky finally manages.

“Why not?” Steve asks with caution as he squeezes Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky's still sobbing and he feels like a fucking idiot. “Because you're an angel and I'm a fucking cave troll.”

Steve laughs charming and handsome as always and it just enforces Bucky's claim because Steve's obviously nervous and has been planning this yet he's flawless even when he's shaking on the floor. Meanwhile bucky is red-faced and salt sticky from tears and he can't breathe “That doesn't mean that it's not okay.” Steve says.

Bucky just cries more “But- I'm supposed to be chasing you.”

Steve rubs his palm down Bucky's hunched shoulder “Maybe I like cave trolls, you're a real catch of a cave troll”

“Oh god- are you actually being serious?” Bucky says like he's desperate for Steve's confirmation.

“As a heart attack baby”

“Oh god,” Bucky chokes again and grabs Steve into a hug and presses little sloppy kisses onto Steve's neck because he doesn't know what else to do but he's never wanted Steve more.

It's broken by Steve edging Bucky away and chuckling in that laugh of his. “Okay, Buck, can I please just get an answer before you jump me?”

“You're an asshole Rogers, you fuckface,” Bucky responds around tears.

“I'm gonna take that as a yes.” 

Bucky laughs against Steve's shoulder and mumbles out “I've never wanted anything more in my entire fucking life.”

Steve's shirt is blotted with tears and Bucky can feel the steam of his breath warming Steve's skin up and he's still sobbing but everything, every tiny little detail is beyond perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
